El Contrato - Parte II
by MayiKlaine
Summary: Ya no hay un contrato entre ellos, pero el embarazo de Kurt resultó ser más riesgoso de lo que imaginaban y su sueño de ser actor se esfumaba cada vez más. Blaine tuvo que viajar nuevamente a Fráncfort y para su sorpresa se encuentra con Sebastián quien tiene un nuevo plan en mente, para separarlos. (Tal vez deban leer El Contrato primero)
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, bueno, esto va dedicado a mi colega Milly (Bonamore) :D sé que me demoré un poco en publicarlo, pero el trabajo no me deja tiempo para escribir :( con suerte tengo tiempo para dormir ahahah y así…

Que lo disfruten,

* * *

Kurt: ¡BLAIIIIIIINE!

Blaine: ¿Qué sucede?

Kurt: Creo que ya va a nacer

Blaine: ¡¿Qué?! No puede ser Kurt, todavía falta mucho tiempo

Kurt: Nonono, sentí un dolor, como si me hubiesen golpeado, eso tienen que ser las contracciones, ya voy a entrar en labor de parto. Además, mírame parece que voy a reventar

Blaine se contuvo la risa,

Blaine: Mi amor, tienes que calmarte. Lo que sentiste fue nuestro bebé acomodándose en tu panzita, por eso sentiste que como si te golpearan

Kurt: ¿Estás seguro?

Blaine: Sí, recuerda que pasado mañana tenemos que ir con la doctora para que te revise y ya por fin nos diga si será niña o niño

Kurt: Blaine, yo creo que hay algo mal

Blaine: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Kurt: Mírame, casi no puedo ni mantenerme en pie. ¡Tú tienes toda la culpa!

Blaine: ¿Yo por qué?

Kurt: ¡Tú me embarazaste!

Blaine: Amor, fuimos los dos ¿Ya no quieres a nuestro hijo?

Kurt: Claro que lo quiero, pero estoy tan gordo

Blaine: No estás gordo, tienes a nuestro hijo ahí

Se acercó a tocarle el vientre,

Kurt: ¡Ayy! De nuevo ese dolor

Blaine: Amor, es nuestro hijo moviéndose

Kurt: Bueno, pero nuestro hijo parece un pulpo, siente cómo me golpea, yo creo que quiere salir

Blaine: ¿Qué? No. Amor solo tienes 4 meses, casi 5 ¿Quieres que llame a la doctora para que estés más tranquilo?

Kurt: No Blaine, llévame a la clínica, ¡va a nacer!... ¿Qué? Blaine deja de reírte, no sé por qué no estás preocupado como yo

Blaine: Lo siento, pero es solo que no estás acostumbrado a ello, nunca antes habías estado embarazado, así que cada cosa que sientas es nuevo para ti. Obvio que me preocupo, pero la doctora nos explicó lo que sucedería, al parecer no colocaste atención

Kurt: Deja de burlarte, iré yo solo.

Se levantó en dirección a la salida,

Blaine: No amor, espera. Está bien, vamos.

Llegaron a la clínica, pero no estaba la doctora que atendía a Kurt, así que tuvo que ser atendido por otra.

Doctora: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Kurt: Mal, mi hijo va a nacer

Doctora: A ver joven, recuéstese ¿De cuántas semanas estás? ¿Has sentido contracciones? Levántate la camisa

Kurt: Voy para 20 semanas y he sentidos unos dolores, como si me golpearan

Jaló a Blaine más cerca, y le susurró al oído,

Kurt: ¿Blaine la doctora se está riendo de mí?

Blaine: Mi amor, es que estás siendo un poco exagerado

Kurt: ¡¿Yo exagerado?! Ya quisiera verte a ti con esta panza y estos dolores, mi espalda me está matando

La doctora los observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, era obvio que eran primerizos en todo esto, pero al parecer uno de los dos se veía más calmado o eso quería aparentar, ya que, por dentro estaba hecho un mar de nervios, pero necesitaba ser fuerte por Kurt. La doctora los interrumpió,

Doctora: Bueno, yo no veo nada mal aquí

La doctora estaba realizando un ultrasonido a Kurt, les comentaba como todo se veía bien y Kurt estaba en perfectas condiciones

Doctora: Así es, sus bebés se encuentran muy bien, es correcto, va a cumplir 20 semanas de embarazo, ¿Cuándo tenían cita con la doctora Collins? Me imagino que ella les dirá el sexo de los bebés ¿o les gustaría que se los dijera ahora? Claro que quizás no sea tan exacto, dado que era un caso de _emergencia_, esto era lo más rápido, pero la próxima semana en su cita, podrán utilizar el ultrasonido 3D y la doctora Collins podrá decirles con mayor certeza _todo_…

Dejó de mirar la pantalla y se volteó a ver a los padres que aún no decían nada. Ambos se miraban perplejos,

Blaine: Disculpe, dijo ¿bebés? ¿Qué quiere decir con _bebésss_?

La doctora se aclaró la garganta,

Doctora: Bebés, bueno… bebés en plural quiere decir más de uno

Kurt: ¿Nos está tomando el pelo? Sabemos lo que significa _bebés_, pero no puede ser, la doctora Collins no dijo nada acerca de _bebésss_

Doctora: ¿Cuándo tuvo su anterior cita?

Kurt: No lo sé, creo que a las 8 semanas, como todo marchaba bien, no había problema y nosotros tuvimos que viajar a Fráncfort, además ella nos dio su número de teléfono por cualquier emergencia.

Doctora: Entiendo, pero es raro, dado que con 8 semanas, la Doctora podría fácilmente oír los latidos de los bebés

Blaine: ¿Está segura que son bebés y no uno solo? Quizás solo es un poco de grasa en

Kurt: ¡Grasa tendrás en tu trasero!

Blaine: Amor, solo estoy tratando de entender mejor esto. Estoy igual o más confundido que tú

Doctora: Miren, no sé lo que pudo suceder, pero tendremos que hablar con la doctora Collins, algo como esto no puede volver a ocurrir, aunque en el algo no estuvo equivocada

Kurt: ¿En qué?

Doctora: Todos están en perfectas condiciones

Kurt y Blaine trataron de sonreír, pero su sonrisa fue lo más parecido a una mueca,

Doctora: ¿Y bien? ¿Quieren saber el sexo de los bebés?

Ambos se miraron, ya no tendrían un solo bebé, Kurt entendía que su extremada gordura se debía a que llevaba más de un bebé en su interior, eso lo hacía feliz, pero a la vez el miedo lo atormentaba y a Blaine también, ¿Podrían con más de un bebé? La doctora los observaba, no quería interrumpirlos, puesto que ambos se encontraban sumergidos en sus pensamientos, pero ella tenía que atender más pacientes y la hora avanzaba,

Doctora: No quiero ser grosera, pero tengo una cita programada en… - miró el reloj – hace 20 minutos. Me están esperando afuera, así que si no sabe qué hacer, será mejor que esperen a su cita de la próxima semana

Como ninguno de los dos seguía sin emitir palabra alguna, la doctora siguió en su monólogo,

Doctora: Dado, que no tengo respuesta, les tendré que pedir que se retiren para poder atender a mis pacientes y como usted señor Hummel, se encuentra muy bien al igual que sus bebés, podrá esperar una semana más. Que tengan una linda tarde, adiós.

La doctora casi los empujó hacia la salida. Con el ruido de la puerta cerrándose detrás de ellos, reaccionaron. Blaine tomó a Kurt de la mano y se dirigieron hacia el auto. Una vez dentro, Blaine rompió el silencio,

Blaine: Tendremos que comprar una casa más grande, quizás sea una parejita, un niño y una niña., de modo que si es así, tendríamos problema para decorar el cuarto. Ellos necesitarán su propia habitación, una la pintaremos de color rosa y la otra quizás ¿celeste? Me gusta el amarillo, es un color neutro, tal vez mientras conseguimos una casa más grande podremos pintar el cuarto amarillo.

Kurt: ¿Blaine de qué estás hablando? Te preocupas del color de un cuarto. ¡Estamos teniendo más de un bebé! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa? Será el doble de todo, pañales, biberones, ropa, llantos y muchas cosas más. No sé si estamos preparados para eso

Blaine: Amor, no sé por qué te preocupas por eso, no tenemos problemas de dinero. Podré comprar todo lo necesario

Kurt: Lo sé, pero mientras tú estés en el trabajo yo tendré que lidiar con los niños y por si no te has dado cuenta, solo tengo 2 brazos.

Blaine intentó ocultar su risa,

Kurt: Y no te rías. Mi sueño de ser actor está cada vez más lejos

Blaine: Pensé que ya te habías olvidado de eso

Kurt: Oh no, solo lo postergué por el embarazo y lo sabes, no renunciaré a ello

Blaine: ¿Qué me quieres decir? ¿Vas a renunciar a nosotros? ¿A nuestros hijos?

Una pausa,

Blaine: No me respondes

Kurt: Blaine… no es eso

Blaine: Entonces ¿qué es? Porque no entiendo Kurt

Kurt: Es solo que… con un hijo no sería tan complicado, quizás podría llevarlo al set, conseguir una niñera para que lo cuide mientras tenga que grabar, no lo sé, ¿pero ahora? Yo… no sé si estoy preparado

Blaine: No me habías dicho nada de esto

Kurt: Yo… lo había estado pensando, solo que no encontraba la forma para decírtelo

En eso momento los interrumpió el sonido del celular, Kurt se dispuso a contestar,

Kurt: Hola Papá

Burt: Hijo ¿Cómo estás?

Kurt: …bien

Burt: Ummm eso no sonó muy convencido chico, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Problemas con Blaine?

Kurt: Algo así

Burt: Ya veo, ¿Estás con él ahora?

Kurt: Sí

Burt: ¿Por qué no vienes a casa o podemos ir por un chocolate caliente para conversar?

Kurt: Me agrada la idea, le diré a Blaine que me lleve

Burt: Está bien, te espero. Adiós

Kurt terminó la llamada,

Kurt: Era mi papá

Blaine: Ok

Kurt: ¿Podrías llevarme donde él?

Blaine: Sí

Kurt: Pero… quisiera que fuéramos a la casa primero, necesito tomar algunas cosas

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Blaine, quisiera pensar bien las cosas, solo necesito un poco de tiempo

Blaine: Kurt, ¿Por qué haces esto? Pensé que estábamos bien, ¿Te vas a ir?

Kurt: Solo estaré en la casa de mi padre unos días y

Blaine: Tenemos cita con la doctora la próxima semana

Kurt: Lo sé, quizás le diga a mamá que me acompañe

Blaine: No estás hablando en serio. ¡Son mis hijos! También quiero estar ahí. No sé qué es lo que te sucede, pero no puedes alejarme, y si tú no quieres a nuestros hijos, yo sí lo hago y me haré cargo de ellos

Kurt no dijo nada. Llegaron a la casa, entró como pudo, tomó un bolso y comenzó a meter algunas de sus ropas dentro. Una vez que estuvo listo, bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con Blaine que daba vueltas en la sala,

Kurt: Si sigues así, terminarás haciendo un hoyo en la sala

Blaine: Eso es lo que menos me importa en estos momentos

Kurt: ¿Puedes llevarme?

Blaine: Sí, vamos

El viaje hacia la casa de los Hummel, fue incómodo. Blaine no quitaba la vista del frente, pensando en que sus planes se derrumbaban, había comprado un anillo para proponerle formalmente a Kurt que fuera su esposo. Cuando la doctora le dijo que eran bebés los que venían en camino, se asustó, pero saber que estaría con Kurt lo reconfortaba, entre los dos podrían arreglárselas y si no, siempre podrían contratar una niñera o incluso Helena podría ayudarlos, tal vez Emma de vez en cuando. De alguna forma saldrían adelante, podría tomarse unas vacaciones y pasar tiempo con los bebés y Kurt los primeros meses. Todo lo que había pensado en la clínica se vino abajo, Kurt seguía con su sueño de ser actor, él lo había aceptado, pero creía que eso sería más adelante, una vez que su hijo pudiese entrar a una guardería, aunque no le agradaba la idea, pero sabía que era la felicidad de Kurt alcanzar su sueño. Pero ahora el castaño, estaba nuevamente terco frente al tema y no lo entendía, quería meterse en su cabeza y saber qué es lo que pensaba ¿ya no quería tener esos bebés? La idea lo aterrorizaba.

Kurt por su parte iba mirando por la ventana del costado derecho, también sumergido en sus pensamientos, él quería esos bebés, de eso estaba seguro, pero ahora más que nunca estaba asustado. Creía que podría con un hijo, pero ¿con más de uno? Pensándolo bien, no sabía a cuántos se refería cuando decía _bebés_. La doctora no les dijo, y si lo hizo no la escucharon.

Kurt: Blaine…

Blaine: ¿Qué sucede?

Kurt: ¿La doctora no dijo cuántos bebés son?

Blaine: Ummm, creo que no ¿por qué?

Kurt: Ella dijo bebés

Blaine: Lo sé Kurt, también estuve ahí

Kurt: Bebésssss

Blaine: Sí, bebésss… ¡Oh Dios Mío!

Detuvo el auto de golpe, se volteó a mirarlo,

Blaine: No creerás que

Kurt: No lo sé. Primero esperábamos uno y ahora son bebésss

Blaine: Quizás podamos llamarla y preguntarle

Kurt: No tengo su número

Blaine: Ni yo

Kurt: En mi familia no ha habido embarazos múltiples

Blaine: En la mía tamp… oh no

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Espera

Tomó su celular y marcó rápidamente un número, esperó que contestaran,

Blaine: Mamá…

Helena: Hijo ¿Qué sucede? Tu voz no se oye bien

Blaine: Está activado el altavoz, necesito preguntarte algo

Helena: Sí, dime

Blaine: Yo sé que nosotros nunca hemos sido cercanos a la familia de mi padre, ellos no querían que ustedes se casaran, pero una vez me dijiste que mi papá tenía varios hermanos

Helena: Así es, ¿Qué necesitas hijo?

Blaine: Ellos…

Helena: ¿Qué sucede?

Blaine: ¿La mamá de mi papá los tuvo a todos al mismo tiempo?

Helena: Sí, todos tienen la misma edad de tu padre

Blaine se quedó en silencio mirando a Kurt, no quería hacer la pregunta, pero tenía que hacerla,

Helena: ¿Por qué el repentino interés en saber sobre ellos?

Blaine: Mamá…

Helena: ¿Si?

Blaine: ¿Cuántos… hermanos son?

Helena: Hmmm, realmente no lo sé, nunca los conocí a todos

Blaine: ¿Tuvo más hijos además de ese embarazo en el cual los tuvo a ellos?

Helena: No, ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

Blaine: ¿Un embarazo múltiple será hereditario?

Helena: Blaine, no se responde a una pregunta con otra pregunta, ¿Qué modales son esos?

Blaine: ¡MAMÁ! Necesito saber eso

Helena: ¿Qué sucede contigo?

Kurt decidió que era momento de interferir,

Kurt: Sra. Helena, hola

Helena: Hola Kurt, ¿Cómo va el embarazo?

Kurt: Muy bien, gracias

Helena: ¿Qué sucede con Blaine?

Kurt: Está asustado

Helena: ¿Asustado? ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Hoy fuimos al doctor, y nos avisaron que tendremos bebés, ya no será uno y bueno, en mi familia nadie ha presentado embarazo múltiple y al parecer en la de ustedes sí

Helena: Oh Kurt, felicidades

Kurt: Eehh… gracias, supongo

Blaine: ¿Y bien? ¿Es hereditario o no?

Helena: Cariño, me temo que sí, está en tus genes Anderson

Blaine: Eso quiere decir que ¿podemos estar esperando más de 2, incluso más de 3?

Helena: ¿Cómo? ¿La doctora no les dijo?

Kurt: Solo habló de bebés, pero nosotros con la noticia quedamos petrificados y no reaccionamos, por lo tanto, no le preguntamos y ahora tendremos que esperar hasta la próxima semana para saber

Helena: Solo es un par de días, no se vuelvan locos con esto. Un hijo siempre es una bendición ya lo verán

Kurt: Eso espero – susurró para él mismo

Una vez finalizada la llamada,

Kurt: Será mejor que sigas conduciendo, en un par de horas comenzará a oscurecer y no quiero que regreses a casa de noche, no es seguro conducir en la carretera a altas horas de la noche

Blaine: ¿Sigues con la idea de irte donde tu papá?

Kurt: Sí

Blaine: Mi amor, vamos a casa, conversemos, busquemos una solución, pero no te alejes de mí, por favor

Kurt: Estoy asustado

Blaine: Yo también, pero entre los dos podremos

Kurt sonrió,

Kurt: Está bien, vamos a casa

Blaine se acercó y lo besó, fue un beso rápido, pero lleno de amor. Cuando llegaron a la casa, se sentaron en el sillón, Kurt tomó su laptop y Blaine en su celular comenzó a buscar entre sus contactos uno que podría aclararle mejor sus dudas. Dudó en llamar, pero la intriga era más grande, así que lo hizo.

Blaine: ¿Bueno?

- ¿Sí?

Blaine: Soy Blaine… Blaine Anderson

- Oh

Blaine: ¿Tyler?

Tyler: Sí Blaine, ¿Qué necesitas?

Blaine: Este… mira, sé que nunca hablamos, pero no sabía a quién recurrir

Tyler: ¿Cómo? ¿Le pasó algo a tu mamá?

Blaine: No no no, ella está bien

Tyler: ¿Entonces?

Blaine: Cuando pequeños éramos muy unidos

Tyler: Tú lo has dicho, cuando pequeños, luego crecimos y tú te convertiste en otra persona

Blaine: Lo sé, y estoy arrepentido de eso, realmente lo siento mucho. Pero me enamoré – miró a Kurt – y el amor me hizo cambiar para bien, quiero casarme con él y además está esperando un hijo mío o más bien _hijos_

Tyler: Que bien, me alegro por ti, pero no entiendo esto, después de años me llamas para contarme de lo feliz que eres

Blaine: Tyler, mi novio está embarazado

Tyler: Lo sé, ya me lo dijiste

Blaine: Aja, está esperando bebés

Tyler: Ummm ¿Me llamas porque quieres que sea el padrino? Porque si no es eso, no te entiendo, deja de divagar Blaine

Blaine: Ok, eres el único Anderson con el que hablo, yo… no conozco a la familia de mi padre, solo a ti, porque vivíamos cerca cuando pequeños, pero yo sé que tú si estás en contacto con ellos

Tyler: Así es… ¿Quieres conocerlos?

Blaine: No, aún estoy molesto con ellos, por ser tan desagradables con mi madre, pero ese no es el punto

Tyler: Divagas Blaine

Blaine: Quisiera preguntarte algo

Tyler: Sí, dime

Blaine: ¿Cuántos hijos tuvo nuestra abuela?

Tyler: ¿Eso querías preguntar?

Blaine: Sí

Tyler: ¿Y para eso das tantas vueltas?

Blaine: Lo siento, estaba nervioso, pensé que no me querías hablar

Tyler: Sigo enojado contigo, pero me hace feliz escucharte y saber que estás formando tu propia familia, me gustaría que siguiéramos en contacto

Blaine: Sí, a mí también, entonces ¿Cuántos tuvo?

Tyler: Ah sí, claro… seis

Blaine: ¡SEIS!

Kurt, que seguía buscando algo en la laptop se giró para observarlo

Kurt: ¿Sucede algo?

Blaine: Kurt, mi abuela tuvo SEIS HIJOS

Kurt: ¿Y?

Blaine: Todos al mismo tiempo

Kurt abrió los ojos como platos, de pronto parecía entender lo que Blaine le quería decir,

Kurt: Ah no Blaine, yo no tendré seis hijos, estás loco

Tyler: Sigo aquí en el teléfono

Blaine activó el altavoz e hizo las presentaciones correspondientes, lo invitó a su casa con su familia, ya que Tyler era casado y tenía unos trillizos. Siguió conversando con él,

Tyler: Mi esposa tuvo trillizos, eso no quiere decir que Kurt tendrá 6 hijos, podrían ser menos

Blaine: ¿O más?

Tyler: Exacto

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Tyler: No te asustes Kurt, no creo que sea tu caso, ninguno de mis primos ha tenido más de 4 hijos

Kurt: Eso no me tranquiliza

Blaine lo tomó de la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla,

Blaine: Tyler, ¿La abuela no tuvo más hijos después de ese embarazo?

Tyler: No Blaine, la abuela murió después de dar a luz a los 6 bebés

Kurt palideció,

Blaine: Oh, yo no lo sabía. Mi papá nunca me lo contó

Kurt: ¿Tu esposa tuvo problemas con su embarazo?

Tyler: Sí, de hecho estuvo a punto de perderlos, pero gracias a Dios no sucedió, tuvo que estar en reposo por 2 meses

Kurt: Woah

Blaine: ¿Qué hay de mis otros primos?

Tyler: Mira, no conozco muy bien la historia, pero por lo que sé, esto de los embarazos múltiples es hereditario, pero solo en los hombres Anderson, y no se da siempre, algo así como generación por medio

Blaine: ¿Cómo que se da en los hombres? ¿Qué hay de mis primas? ¿Y por qué la abuela quedó embarazada de sixtillizos?

Tyler: A ver… esta herencia, por así decirlo, está en los genes de los hombres Anderson, que al embarazar a sus parejas, se desarrolla. Por eso la abuela quedó embarazada de sixtillos, por eso mi esposa tuvo trillizos y la esposa de Charles tuvo cuatrillizos. En cambio mis primas no, ellas han tenido uno solamente

Blaine: Ok, creo que voy entendiendo

Kurt: ¿Cómo fue el embarazo de la esposa de tu primo Charles?

Tyler: Kurt, no quiero que te asustes, pero este tipo de embarazo es sumamente riesgoso, los riegos aumentan pasado el sexto mes y es peor cuando son muchos bebés los que vienen en camino, por eso la abuela falleció y al igual que la esposa de Charles.

Kurt parecía que había dejado de escuchar y entró en un colapso nervioso,

Tyler: ¿Cuántos bebés estás esperando?

Kurt: Yo…

Blaine: No lo sabemos

Tyler: Bien, sea como sea, Kurt debes cuidarte y no pasar malos ratos, tampoco es conveniente que camines mucho ni hagas esfuerzo alguno por tomar algo pesado, no subas y bajes muchas escaleras, intenta descansar, de lo contrario tu vida y/o la de tus bebés podría estar en peligro

Ambos escuchaban los consejos de Tyler. Blaine apretaba la mano de Kurt, si antes estaba asustado, ahora estaba aterrorizado. Se despidieron de Tyler y prometió en irlos a visitar pronto,

Kurt: Tengo miedo

Blaine: Yo no dejaré que nada malo te pase

Kurt: Tú escuchaste a Tyler, tu abuela falleció al dar a luz a sus hijos

Blaine: Pero esos son tiempos pasados, la tecnología está cada vez más avanzada

Kurt: ¿Y qué hay de la esposa de tu primo?

Blaine: Quizás ella no se cuidó lo suficiente. Kurt, no quiero no quiero que estés así, te amo y tendremos el mayor cuidado para que no le pase nada a nuestros hijos y tampoco a ti

Kurt asintió con la cabeza y rodeó a Blaine en un abrazo, ambos estaban llorando.

La semana pasó y muchas cosas habían cambiado, Blaine acondicionó el estudio de la casa para que fuera su habitación, ya que Kurt no debía estar subiendo y bajando escaleras. Él se dio unas vacaciones porque Kurt lo necesitaba más que nunca, no sabían si lo que Tyler les contó le había afectado o eran los estragos del embarazo, pero Kurt estuvo muy mal esa semana. Por fin llegó el día de ver a la doctora,

Doctora Collins: Buenos días señor Hummel, señor Anderson

Blaine: Buenos días doctora

Doctora: ¿Cómo va el embarazo? ¿Muchos malestares? Recuéstese y súbase la camisa

Kurt: Esta última semana no me he sentido muy bien, estoy cansado, de mal humor, vómitos, mareos

Doctora: Ok, eso es normal, miren – señaló la pantalla – ahí están sus pequeños. Quisiera pedirles una disculpa, cuando vinieron a hacerse el ultrasonido meses atrás yo hablé de un solo bebé, no sé cómo pude equivocarme tanto, creo que mi cabeza no daba abasto de ser posible este embarazo

Blaine: ¿A qué se refiere?

Doctora: Yo escuché los latidos, pero no lo creí posible, pensé que algo estaba mal con la máquina, no es normal este tipo de embarazos

Kurt: ¿Cómo? ¿Voy a tener extraterrestres?

Doctora: Jaja, no me refiero a eso, sino a tantos bebés

Blaine: ¿Y de cuántos estaríamos hablando?

Doctora: Vean ustedes mismos en la pantalla

Ambos comenzaron a contarlos,

- Uno… dos… tres… cuatro…

Kurt dejó de contar luego del cuarto,

Blaine: Cinco… seeeiiiss…

Tragó saliva,

Blaine: Sieeete…

Kurt: Ocho

Doctora: Así es, ocho bebés, ¡felicidades a ambos!

¿Ocho bebés? ¿OCHO? ¿Esto era una broma? ¿Dónde estaba la cámara escondida?

Kurt: ¿Está segura? Digo, usted se equivocó una vez, podría equivocarse de nuevo

Doctora: Lo sé y vuelvo a pedir disculpas por ello, pero ustedes también los contaron. Se escuchan los 8 latidos y esa vez también oí a los 8, no se preocupen, los niños están bien, no hay de qué preocuparse. Pero usted debe alimentarse mejor, le recetaré unas vitaminas y tendrá que ir con el nutricionista para que le dé una dieta. Es todo, ¿quieren que imprima unas imágenes?

Blaine: Disculpe, no nos ha dicho los sexos de los bebés

Doctora: Oh sí, lo siento, lo olvidé. A ver… tenemos una niña, un niño, otra niña, otra, otra, otra, otro niño y otro más. Hmmm, 5 niñas y 3 niños, felicidades

Blaine: Gracias y sí queremos unas imágenes

Doctora: Está bien, vengo enseguida

La doctora los dejó solos,

Blaine: Cariño ¿Te encuentras bien?

Kurt: Yo… Blaine… tengo miedo

Blaine: La doctora dijo que no hay problemas con el embarazo, solo tienes que tener precaución

Kurt: Nadie en tu familia tuvo tantos hijos y sobrevivió

Blaine: Nadie tuvo 8 hijos, así que no lo sabemos

Kurt: Abrázame

Blaine hizo lo que le pidió, él igual estaba asustado, pero no sacaba nada estándolo, tenía que ser fuerte por Kurt, demostrarle que todo estaría bien. La doctora llegó con las imágenes y se fueron a casa.

El quinto mes estuvo tranquilo, Helena se había ofrecido a cuidar de Kurt y de la casa para que Blaine volviera al trabajo y así lo hicieron, las cosas marchaban bien hasta que,

Blaine: Mi amor tengo que viajar a Fráncfort, solo me tomará una semana y estaré de vuelta

Kurt: No quiero que vayas, ¿Y si me sucede algo?

Blaine: No digas eso, además mi mamá estará aquí contigo. Sabes que si no fuera necesario no viajaría, pero debo hacerlo. Prometo que no me tardaré

Kurt: Está bien, ¿Cuándo debes irte?

Blaine: Pasado mañana

No muy entusiasmado Blaine viajó dejando a Kurt con su madre, los problemas en la empresa eran peor de lo que esperaba y tal vez necesitaría más tiempo de lo previsto. Habló con Kurt todos los días, y le comentó que era probable que tendría que quedarse otra semana más. No muy a gusto Kurt le dijo que entendía, puesto que tendrían 8 hijos y no podía darse el lujo de dejar de trabajar.

Y así los días fueron pasando... Blaine llevaba 5 días en Fráncfort, cuando Sebastián se enteró que estaba ahí.

* * *

OMG! Esto lo tenía escrito hace 2 semanas, pero por problemas de tiempo y mi compu que apestaba ¬¬ no lo había publicado, además no lo tengo terminado :O pero tengo compu nueva yaay! ahaha

En primera instancia iba a ser un One Shot, luego pensé en un Two Shot ahaha pero ya no lo sé, todo depende de cómo quede el siguiente capítulo ;) espero tenerlo listo para el próximo fin de semana.

Ojalá les haya gustado :D

Los extraño, espero sus reviews.

Mayi.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt no se sentía muy bien, pero no quiso decirle nada a Blaine, para que no se preocupara y no tuviera que regresar a NY, tampoco le dijo que no estaba en su casa, sino más bien donde sus papás, pero no contaba con que Helena, se encontraba preocupada por el bienestar de Kurt y de sus 8 nietos,

Helena: Blaine, hijo, no he podido hablar con Kurt, lo llamé ayer y no me contestó el llamado, ¿Tú has hablado con él?

Blaine: No, ayer estuve muy ocupado en la oficina y hoy pensaba llamarlo en un rato más ¿Hay algo mal?

Helena: No... Bueno, estoy preocupada

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Helena: Anoche fui a la casa de ustedes para verlo y nadie abrió

Blaine: Quizás estaba dormido... Ya sabes, desde que está embarazado duerme mucho... No te preocupes, si algo malo pasara yo sería el primero en enterarme. Debo irme, hablamos pronto

Helena: Está bien. Si hablas con Kurt, avísame.

Blaine: Ok, bye.

Colgó la llamada. Un golpe en la puerta de su oficina lo sacó de sus pensamientos que no eran más que Kurt y sus hijos. Deseaba poder terminar pronto todo este lío que se había ocasionado para regresar junto a su familia. Extrañaba a Kurt, y a pesar de que le dijo a su mamá que no estaba preocupado, en el fondo si lo estaba. Volvieron a tocar,

Blaine: Pase

- Hola Blaine

Blaine: ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Solo vine a saludarte, supe que estabas de regreso en Fráncfort. Me imagino que vienes para quedarte

Blaine: No eres bienvenido aquí Sebastián

Sebastián: Pensé que te daría gusto volver a verme. ¿Ya te aburriste de tu juguetito y decidiste regresar?

Blaine: Mírate, no has cambiado nada

Sebastián: ¿Es eso un cumplido?

Blaine: ¿Qué quieres?

Sebastián: A ti

Blaine rodó los ojos,

Blaine: No me interesas Sebastián, yo estoy con Kurt, lo amo

Sebastián: Pero él no tiene por qué enterarse

Se acercó a Blaine seductoramente, el moreno se sintió nervioso y Sebastián se dio cuenta y se aprovechó de ello,

Sebastián: Estamos a miles de kilómetros de distancia, si tú no le dices, yo tampoco lo haré. Veo que te hace falta un poco de diversión

En cierta forma, Sebastián no estaba tan equivocado, hacía meses que no tenían relaciones con Kurt, el castaño ni siquiera quería que durmieran en la misma habitación. Se quejaba todo el tiempo y no dejaba que lo tocara. Era obvio que se sentía inseguro con el embarazo, su cuerpo había cambiado suficiente, pero aún así Blaine lo seguía amando y a pesar de que su cuerpo reaccionara ante la cercanía de Sebastián. Diablos, se odiaba por eso, pero no podía controlarlo, de todas formas, era consciente de que no haría nada que lastimara a Kurt. Si bien, no sucumbió ante las proposiciones de Sebastián en el pasado ¿Por qué lo haría ahora? Debía relajarse y recordar lo mucho que amaba a Kurt y a sus hijos que venían en camino. Intentó moverse para alejar a Sebastián, pero en un mal movimiento se fue de espaldas contra el sillón, cayendo en él y con Sebastián encima de él.

Esto era peor, sus cuerpos estaban pegados y sus caras a centímetros, ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro. Estaba a una pulgada de zacear sus deseos carnales, pero eso significaría tirar por la borda su relación con Kurt, pero… el castaño no tendría por qué enterarse ¿verdad? No, en qué estaba pensando. ¿Engañar a Kurt? ¿Y con Sebastián? No, estaba muy mal.

Puesto que ninguno de los dos se quitó de su lugar, Sebastián movió sus caderas ligeramente, haciéndolo jadear a Blaine y abrir su boca, lo cual fue una invitación para el más alto a probar esos labios carnosos que tan apetecibles se veían.

Sebastián volvió a mover sus caderas, ambos jadearon al sentir sus miembros que ya se encontraban semi duros. No podía ser que su cuerpo reaccionara ante las seducciones de Sebastián y peor aún, su mente parecía no reaccionar también, era como si un cortocircuito se había producido en su interior y no podía arreglarlo, pero su corazón estaba con…

Sebastián acortó el espacio que los separaba y lo besó, fue un beso desesperado, hambriento de deseo, no había amor en él, solo deseo. Blaine llevó una de sus manos a la parte posterior de cuello de Sebastián y lo acercó más. El más alto por su parte, comenzó a acariciarlo por los costados, llevando una de sus manos al botón del pantalón para desabrocharlo. Cuando escuchó el sonido de la cremallera que iba siendo abierta, reaccionó, su cuerpo y su mente,

Blaine: ¡KURT!

Sebastián: Soy Sebastián, pero puedes llamarme como quieras

Volvió a besarlo, pero el moreno lo apartó, haciéndolo caer al suelo

Sebastián: ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

Blaine: Por favor, ¡VETE!

Sebastián: Cálmate Blaine, sé que me deseas, de igual forma como yo lo hago contigo

Blaine: ¡No es cierto!

Sebastián: Tus besos me dicen lo contrario

Blaine: Eso fue un error, no sé qué me sucedió

Sebastián: No me importa si crees que es un error o no, pero podemos terminar lo que comenzamos

Se acercó a Blaine y lo tomó de la cintura, rodeándolo con sus brazos, ante ello, el moreno sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su espina dorsal, quería apartarlo, realmente quería. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se seguía preguntando lo mismo, una y otra vez, mientras acercaba su rostro al de Sebastián para volver a besarlo.

El más alto profundizó el beso y comenzó a desvestirlo, le quitó la chaqueta y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa, dejando al moreno desnudo de la parte de arriba. Le quitó el pantalón, haciéndolo caer al suelo y dejándolo solo en bóxer. El moreno hizo lo mismo y comenzó a quitarle la ropa, quedando ambos solo en su ropa interior.

Una de las manos de Sebastián que lo rodeaban, comenzó a acariciarlo por encima del bóxer, haciéndolo gemir en la boca del más alto. Se encontraba duro y su creciente erección deseaba ser liberada de la apretada tela de algodón.

Sebastián no quería hablar, porque si lo hacía creía que Blaine reaccionaría y saldría de su trance y pararía lo que habían comenzado, aunque ya por lo avanzado que estaban, encontraba difícil que alguno de los dos pudiese parar.

Blaine: Sillón

Fue lo único que pudo articular Blaine y ambos se dirigieron al sillón de cuero, quedando esta vez, Sebastián debajo de Blaine.

No era el lugar más cómodo, puesto que debido al sudor de ellos, su cuerpo se pegaba al cuero del sillón y no era agradable. Siguieron besándose, por lo tanto, ninguno de los dos se percató de que la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a Thad Harwood, su nuevo secretario.

El cual era un poco torpe y olvidadizo, pero muy bueno en su trabajo. Lo había contratado luego de haber despedido a Sebastián y estaba conforme con él. A pesar de que no se veían nunca, y su comunicación se basaba en mails y videoconferencias, Thad había logrado acoplarse muy bien a la compañía, pero no pudo hacer nada cuando se dieron cuenta de que uno de los terrenos que compraron, estaba siendo vendido a otras empresas también. Pese al fraude ocasionado, Thad intentó solucionarlo, intentando llegar a un acuerdo con otro de los que había comprado el terreno. Para su mala suerte, el contador se había dado a la fuga con todo el dinero y Thad venía a informarle de lo sucedido a Blaine, pero no esperó encontrarse con semejante escena. De la impresión, soltó los folder que llevaba en las manos, Blaine y Sebastián saltaron y trataron de cubrirse con los sacos,

Thad: Lo… lo siento, señor Anderson, no… no fue mi intención interrumpir

Blaine: ¿Qué necesitas Thad? ¿Podemos hablar luego?

Thad: Sí, no hay problema, esto puede esperar, con permiso

Blaine: Propio

La interrupción, lo hizo reaccionar, pero su cuerpo seguía respondiendo ante las caricias de Sebastián, que había quitado el saco y volvió a depositar besos en el torso desnudo de Blaine. Él por su parte recorría con sus manos los muslos del más alto. Estuvieron así un rato hasta que escucharon el sonido del teléfono

Sebastián: Al parecer se pusieron de acuerdo para interrumpirnos

Ninguno de los dos se movió de su lugar, siguieron en su mundo, pero el teléfono volvió a sonar y volvió a sonar, Blaine soltó un gruñido

Blaine: Será mejor que vaya a contestar

De mala gana se levantó y buscó su pantalón, cuando dio con él buscó en el bolsillo para tomar su celular, llevándose tremenda sorpresa, puesto que las llamadas perdidas eran nada más ni nada menos que de Kurt. Sebastián se levantó del sillón y lo abrazó por la espalda, besándole el cuello, Blaine movió la cabeza hacia un costado, dándole más espacio al más alto, volvió a sonar el teléfono, dudando en contestar,

Blaine: ¿Kuu… uuurt?

Kurt: ¿Blaine? ¿Por qué estás tan agitado?

Blaine: Este… estaba afuera y tuve que correr para alcanzar el teléfono ¿Qué quieres?

Kurt: Oh ¿estoy interrumpiendo?

Blaine: …No

Kurt: Mejor hablamos en otro momento

Blaine: No, disculpa. Dime ¿qué necesitas?

Intentó ahogar un gemido, mientras Sebastián succionaba uno de sus pezones, pero no fue posible

Kurt: ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo?

Blaine: Na…da

Kurt: ¿Te estás masturbando? ¿Es eso?

Blaine: ¿Qué? ¡No!

Kurt: Blaine, no hay nada de malo en eso, sé que nosotros no hemos podido

Blaine: NO ME ESTOY MASTURBANDO

Kurt: Ok

Sebastián le quitó el teléfono

Sebastián: ¿Por qué no dejas de molestar? Estamos ocupados, estoy intentando chuparle la p….

Blaine tomó el teléfono y cortó la llamada

Blaine: ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡ESTÁS LOCO!

Sebastián: Te estabas demorando mucho. Continuemos con lo nuestro

Blaine: No, Sebastián vete, tengo que llamar a Kurt, estará pensando lo peor

Sebastián: Déjalo que piense lo que quiera ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

Blaine: Porque lo amo y está esperando a mis hijos

Sebastián: ¿QUÉ? Eso no puede ser cierto

Blaine comenzó a buscar sus ropas que estaban regadas por el suelo, tomándolas y vistiéndose,

Blaine: Será mejor que te vayas, esto nunca debió suceder

Sebastián: Blaine, no, quédate conmigo, yo puedo darte hijos si es lo que quieres

Blaine: No Sebastián, lo que quiero es a Kurt, solo a él y ahora debe estarme odiando, ya vete y no vuelvas más por aquí o tendré que pedir una orden de alejamiento y no podrás acercarte a la empresa

Sebastián: No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente

Se vistió rápidamente y salió de la oficina de Blaine echando humos. El moreno terminó de vestirse y cogió el teléfono discando el número de Kurt, quien no contestaba

Blaine: Vamos Kurt, contesta el maldito teléfono

Siguió insistiendo, pero fue inútil, el castaño no respondía a sus llamados,

* * *

Kurt había reconocido esa voz, no podía ser otro más que Sebastián Smythe, pero ¿Qué hacía ahí con Blaine? No podía creer en las palabras de él, pero la llamada fue incómoda y rara, Blaine estaba agitado porque había corrido para alcanzar el teléfono ¿verdad? De pronto comenzó a respirar rápidamente, su pulso se aceleró y la vista se le nubló por las lágrimas que ya comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas, Carole al verlo se asustó,

Carole: ¿Kurt qué sucede? ¿Te sientes bien?

Kurt: Nnnoo… Blaaiine mee engañaaa

Carole: ¿De qué estás hablando? Blaine no haría algo así. Kurt será mejor que te relajes, no te hace bien que te alteres, solo será un mal entendido

Kurt: NNNOO

Kurt estaba más pálido de lo normal y estaba sudando, se llevó ambas manos a su abdomen sintiendo una fuerte punzada,

Kurt: ¡AAYYY!

Carole: Kurt, cálmate, piensa en tus hijos, voy a llamar una ambulancia, tranquilízate por favor,

Llevó a Kurt a uno de los sofás para que se sentara y le llevó un vaso de agua con azúcar, mientras discaba el número de emergencias. Prometieron estar ahí lo antes posible.

Carole: Será mejor que llame a Blaine

Kurt: Nnnoo, noo lo llames, mamá no lo llames, por favor

Carole: Está bien cariño, pero intenta calmarte, estás muy alterado

Kurt: ¡AAYYYY! MAMÁ ME DUELEEE

Carole: Hijo, solo espera un poco más, ya viene la ambulancia

En eso sonó el teléfono,

Kurt: Mammmá, si es Blaine, no no le digas nada, por favor

Carole: Está bien – tomó el teléfono de la casa - ¿Bueno?

- ¡Carole! Soy Helena ¿Cómo estás?

Carole: Hola Helena, no muy bien, Kurt está teniendo una crisis

Helena: ¿Está ahí contigo?

Carole: Sí, vino ayer porque no se había estado sintiendo bien

Helena: Me lo imaginé

Carole: ¿Te parece si te llamo más tarde? Kurt no se ve bien

Helena: Sí, por supuesto, pero ¿Qué sucedió?

Carole: Creo que discutió con Blaine

Helena: Ah no, Blaine me va a oír, él sabe perfectamente que no debe hacer pasar malos ratos a Kurt

Carole: Helena, espérame llegó la ambulancia – Dejó el teléfono y fue a abrir la puerta – Pasen, rápido, mi hijo está en el sofá.

Entre los dos paramédicos que entraron, tomaron a Kurt y lo dejaron en una camilla. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la mancha roja que estaba en el sofá.

Carole: Helena, algo está mal

Helena: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Carole: Kurt está sangrando

Siguieron hablando por unos pocos segundos más, mientras acomodaban a Kurt en la ambulancia,

Carole: Kurt estás… sangrando ¿Por qué mi hijo está sangrando? ¡Hagan algo!

Kurt: NO MAMÁ NOOO

De pronto la vista se le nubló y comenzó a ver todo negro.

* * *

Helena quedó muy preocupada y llamó por segunda vez ese día a Blaine, el moreno demoró en contestar,

Helena: Blaine…

Blaine: ¿Qué sucede mamá? Estoy tratando de comunicarme con Kurt, pero no contesta el teléfono, así que será mejor que hablemos más tarde, me urge hablar con él

Helena: Es por eso que te llamo

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Helena: Es Kurt…

Blaine: ¿Qué pasa con Kurt?

Hubo una pausa,

Blaine: Mamá ¿qué pasa con Kurt? Dime, me estás asustando

Helena: Hablé con Carole…

Otra pausa,

Blaine: ¿Mamá?

Helena: Hijo, a Kurt lo acaban de llevar a la clínica, estaba sangrando

Blaine dejó de escuchar, el teléfono fue a dar al suelo y él se dejó caer en el sillón, sintiendo las lágrimas caer por su rostro, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. Esto no podía ser nada bueno, Kurt estaba mal, sus hijos corrían peligro y él había estado con Sebastián, como era posible que haya olvidado por un momento a su familia, la familia que estaba formando con Kurt, el hombre que amaba, por sus deseos carnales. Se sentía la peor persona del mundo, él era responsable si algo le sucedía a Kurt o a sus hijos.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews! Alegran mis días :D y bueno, me han dicho, demente, loca, etc, etc, eso es lo que me gano por escucharte Milly (Bonamore) u.u tú plantaste la idea de los octillizos en mi cabeza jajaja

Elbereth3 vi la foto de Nadia Suleman OMG! Pobre de Kurt ahahahaha

ChampyShalala, esta historia comienza a 3 meses después del final de 'El Contrato'.

Tuve unos días libres y quería aprovecharlos para escribir mucho, pero ¿qué creen? Me dio gripe :( estuve muy mal y casi ni pude escribir u.u en fin, creo que serán uno o dos capítulos más ;) espero tenerlos pronto.

Los extraño y los quiero

Mayi.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine despertó confundido, quería llamar a Kurt para que le dijera que estaba bien en su casa. Nuevamente el sonido de la puerta lo hizo reaccionar, cuando el picaporte giró, entreabriendo la puerta y dejando entrar a

Blaine: ¿Qué haces aquí Sebastián? Te dije ayer que no volvieras

Sebastián: Hey, cálmate Blaine, no sé de qué hablas, solo vine a saludar

Blaine: No estoy para tus juegos

Sebastián: Veo que estás de mal humor, quizás un masaje te relaje

Se acercó a Blaine, y comenzó a masajear sus hombros, solo que el toque en vez de relajarlo lo tensó más,

Blaine: ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! Ya te dije, no quiero verte, necesito irme, tengo que volver a NY

Sebastián: ¡BLAINE! Estás paranoico, en serio necesitas un relajo

Blaine: ¿Y quién me va a relajar? ¿Tú? No, gracias, ya bastante problemas ocasioné por mi estupidez. Nunca debí dejar que las cosas subieran de tono, esto nunca antes había sucedido. Diablos, vivimos juntos por mucho tiempo y nunca sucedió nada

Sebastián: ¿Blaine qué sucede? No estoy entendiendo nada

Blaine: Mira Sebastián, tengo que viajar, Kurt no está bien, puede estar en peligro su vida o la de mis hijos o incluso la de ambos. ¡Noooo! ¿Qué hice?

Sebastián: ¿Hijos? ¿Kurt está embarazado?

Blaine: Por supuesto, te lo dije ayer. Si me permites, debo hacer unas llamadas ¿Te puedes retirar?

Sebastián: Ok, pero Blaine, ayer no hablamos, no sé qué te sucede

Blaine: ¿Cómo? Ayer estuviste aquí y…

Sebastián: ¿Ayer? ¿Blaine te sientes bien?

Blaine: Espera, ¿estuviste aquí ayer o no?

Sebastián: No

Blaine: Pero nosotros…

Sebastián: ¿Nosotros qué?

Blaine: Por favor dime que no me estás mintiendo

Sebastián: No te estoy mintiendo

Blaine: No puede ser, todo parecía tan real

Sebastián: No sé de qué hablas

Blaine: ¿Qué día es hoy? ¿Viernes?

Sebastián: No, es jueves

Blaine: Ay Sebastián, creo que solo tuve una pesadilla. Necesito llamar a Kurt, tengo que saber que está bien

Tomó el auricular y comenzó a discar los números, pero nadie contestó,

Blaine: Que extraño

Sebastián lo miraba confundido. Volvió a llamar y sucedió lo mismo, nadie atendió. Comenzó a preocuparse.

Blaine: Será mejor que llame a mi madre

Al tercer ring,

Helena: ¿Bueno?

Blaine: ¡Mamá! Qué bueno que contestas, estuve llamando a Kurt a nuestra casa y no responde

Helena: Lo sé, te lo dije en la mañana, yo tampoco he podido hablar con él

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Helena: Hijo, es que no me prestas atención cuando te hablo

Blaine: Lo siento mamá, he estado muy cansado tratando de terminar todo para poder volver junto a Kurt y mis hijos

Helena: Te entiendo, pero estás tan metido en tus asuntos que estás descuidando a Kurt. Tú sabes lo riesgoso que es su embarazo ¿Estás seguro que nadie más podría hacerse cargo de ese lío? ¿Qué hay de Nick? ¿O Shuester?

Blaine: Nick está de vacaciones y Shuester quizás en qué lugar del mundo está con mi tía

Helena: No lo sé Blaine, tengo un mal presentimiento

Blaine: No digas eso mamá. Llamaré a Carole, ella debe saber dónde está Kurt

Helena: Está bien, solo te pido que me llames si sabes algo

Blaine: Sí mamá, adiós.

Se había olvidado que Sebastián seguía ahí,

Sebastián: ¿Qué sucede con Kurt?

Blaine: No está en casa, no sé dónde está. Estoy preocupado por él, su embarazo es muy riesgoso, no puede pasar malos ratos

Sebastián se veía nervioso,

Sebastián: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Blaine: Kurt está esperando octillizos

Sebastián: Woah, woah, woah, ¿OCHO?

Blaine: Sí, y este tipo de embarazo es muy riesgoso. Al menos en mi familia ha sido así, por eso estoy preocupado

Sebastián: Pero… ¿Por qué riesgoso?

Blaine le contó la historia de su familia y Sebastián se encontraba pálido,

Blaine: ¿Te sientes bien? Te ves pálido

Sebastián: Este… sí, creo que debo irme

Blaine: Está bien y disculpa mi paranoia de hace un rato, pero me estaba volviendo loco, tuve una pesadilla y creí que era real

Sebastián: Oh, no hay problema… este… ya me voy… eeh adiós

Salió hecho una bala de la oficina. Blaine no entendía la reacción de Sebastián y tampoco le dio importancia, él solamente quería poder hablar con Kurt y corroborar que se encontraba bien. Llamó a Carole, quien no demoró en responder,

Carole: ¿Bueno?

Blaine: Carole

Carole: ¿Blaine? ¿Cómo estás?

Blaine: Bien, te llamaba porque no he podido hablar con Kurt, ¿está ahí contigo?

Carole: Sí, está acá

Blaine: ¿Podrías decirle que se coloque al teléfono?

Carole: Creo que no será posible, Kurt está durmiendo, tuvo un día muy agitado

Blaine: ¿Se encuentra bien?

Carole: Sí, pero pasamos un susto

Blaine: ¿De qué hablas?

Carole: Recibió una llamada y luego comenzó a sentirse muy mal

Blaine: ¿Una llamada? ¿Quién lo llamó?

Carole: No quiso decirme, solo me pidió que no te dijera nada y que si llamabas no quería hablar contigo

Blaine: Pero ¿por qué? No entiendo Carole

Carole: Yo tampoco Blaine y eso fue lo único que pudo decirme. Lo llevamos a la clínica y querían dejarlo internado, pero él no quiso. El doctor dijo que si vuelve a pasar un susto así o peor, podría llegar a ser fatal

Blaine: Entiendo. Volveré a NY, necesito estar con Kurt, él me necesita, le dejaré un poder con mi firma a mi secretario para que él me represente, yo trabajaré desde NY

Carole: ¿Estás seguro?

Blaine: Completamente, Kurt es lo más importante para mí y no quiero perderme el proceso de su embarazo, como va creciendo su pancita, sus antojos, su mal humor, todo. Quiero estar con él

Carole: Él también te necesita, pero no te lo dirá porque tiene miedo que pierdas todo lo que has invertido en la empresa

Blaine: Carole, Kurt junto a mis hijos son lo más importante para mí, estaré ahí mañana, no le digas nada por favor

Carole: Está bien.

Blaine hizo lo que le mencionó a Carole, firmó un poder judicial donde decía que Thad sería su representante legal, trató de dejar todos sus asuntos lo mejor posible y tomó un vuelo a NY.

Carole: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Kurt: Mejor… Blaine… no… ¿no ha llamado?

Carole: Sí lo hizo, pero me dijiste que no te avisara, que le dijera que no querías hablar con él

Kurt: ¿Y no insistió?

Carole: No

Kurt: Hmmm… ya veo

Carole: ¿Qué sucede hijo? ¿Están peleados? De ser así, podrán solucionarlo, pero para eso, deben hablar

Kurt: Lo sé mamá, realmente necesito escuchar su versión de los hechos

Carole: No sé de qué hablas

Kurt: No te preocupes, yo me entiendo

El timbre los interrumpió,

Carole: Iré a ver quién es ¿Necesitas algo?

Kurt: A Blaine (susurró)

Carole: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Nada, ve a abrir la puerta para que deje de sonar ese timbre

Blaine: Hola Carola

Carole: Hola Blaine

Blaine: ¿Kurt?

Carole: En su habitación

Blaine: ¿Crees que… podría ir?

Carole: Claro, entra

Se dirigió a la habitación de Kurt, donde el castaño se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta,

Kurt: Mamá, no necesito nada, solo quiero dormir

Blaine se aclaró la garganta, Kurt giró y lo vio ahí parado,

Llevaban solo un par de semanas separados, pero para ambos parecía una eternidad,

Blaine: Kurt, mi amor

Corrió a abrazarlo,

Blaine: No sabes cuánto te extrañé

Kurt: Yo también

Sin darse cuenta unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas,

Blaine: Amor, estás llorando

Kurt: Oh, es que no sabes cuánto te he extrañado, el embarazo se vuelve cada vez peor, no puedo hacer nada y mírame, parece que me hubiese comido una vaca… lo sé, lo sé, son nuestros hijos, pero estar sin ti, no ha sido fácil

Blaine: Mi amor, te prometo que no volveré a separarme de ti, ¿volvamos a nuestra casa?

Kurt reaccionó, recordó que estaba molesto con Blaine, solo que el shock inicial al verlo, le hizo reaccionar de esa forma, a pesar de estar enojado, lo amaba y lo había extrañado,

Kurt: No, Blaine tenemos que hablar

Blaine: Eso nunca es bueno, ¿Qué sucede?

Kurt: Dímelo tú ¿Qué sucedió con Sebastián?

Blaine: ¿Con Sebastián?

Blaine volvió a recordar el sueño que había tenido ¿había sido real o no?

Kurt: Sí, con él y por favor no me mientas

Blaine: No te entiendo, solo vi a Sebastián ayer y fue un breve momento, llegó a la oficina, pero le dije que no era bienvenido, además yo estaba ocupado intentando comunicarme contigo y no pude

Kurt: ¿Me prometes que solo lo viste ayer un momento?

Blaine: ¡Te lo prometo! A mí no me interesa Sebastián y nunca me interesó y nunca me interesará. Yo te amo a ti

Se acercó a besarlo,

Kurt: Te creo

Blaine: Ahora… ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Kurt: Sebastián me llamó hace dos días

Blaine: ¿Qué te dijo?

Kurt: Que se habían juntado y me habías sido infiel con él

Blaine: ¿Y le creíste?

Kurt: …nno

Blaine: ¿Kurt?

Kurt: Está bien, solo dudé un poco, pero es que mírame, ¿quién querría estar conmigo así? Es obvio que buscarías saciar tus necesidades con otro y bueno, Sebastián es guapo

Blaine: ¿Perdón? Yo quiero estar así contigo y como sea, no necesito "saciar" mis necesidades, porque para eso tengo a mi apuesto novio que amo mucho y Sebastián tal vez sea guapo como dices, pero para mí nunca lo fue

Kurt: Te amo, perdóname por mis inseguridades

Blaine: No tengo nada que perdonarte, te amo

Se besaron,

Carole: Disculpen que los interrumpa

Se separaron,

Kurt: ¿Mamá qué sucede?

Carole: Es hora de comer Kurt

Blaine: Oh, vamos

Kurt: No… no puedo

Blaine: ¿Por qué no?

Carole: La Doctora fue muy insistente en que no caminara mucho, solo lo necesario, me imagino que se refería a ir al baño, así que Kurt come en su cuarto

Blaine: Entonces nos quedaremos aquí, siempre y cuando ustedes no se opongan

Carole: Por supuesto que no, los dos son bienvenidos de quedarse acá. Burt estará feliz de que se queden hasta que nazcan los niños

Kurt: Tal vez podría ser un poco tiempo más. Mamá no sé cómo lo haré con 8 niños, imagínate cuando lloren todos al mismo tiempo, cuando tengan hambre o cuando haya que cambiarles el pañal. Ay no, Blaine eso te tocará a ti, yo les doy de comer, pero tú les cambias el pañal sucio

Blaine: Jajaj lo que tú digas mi amor. Mi mamá estará feliz de ayudarnos. Ya quiero que nazcan

Kurt: ¡OH DIOS MIO!

Blaine: ¿Qué sucede?

Kurt: ¿Cómo los sacarán a los 8? ¡Abrirán todo mi vientre para sarcarlos!

Pasaron el día en la habitación de Kurt conversando acerca de lo que se les aproximaba, cada vez faltaba menos.

Kurt estaba próximo a cumplir 9 meses. Las cosas funcionaron mejor para ellos, no hubo más sustos durante el embarazo, pero ahora venía el parto y a pesar de que nadie quería decirlo, todos se encontraban sumamente preocupados por ello, ¿pero qué podría salir mal? Los chequeos médicos fueron más constantes, los bebés se veían sanos, eso era lo que siempre les decía la doctora.

Helena insistía en decirles que vieran otra doctora, puesto que ella fue la que en primera instancia no les dijo que Kurt estaba embarazado de octillizos y ella tenía un mal presentimiento. Por lo tanto, pese a su insistencia, Blaine optó por ver otra doctora, para que Helena y él mismo estuvieran más tranquilos, pero con tantas preocupaciones pasaron los días, y Kurt comenzó con contracciones, por lo que olvidaron consultar una nueva doctora.

Kurt: ¡BLAAAIIINEEE QUE LOS SAQUEN YAAAA!

Blaine: Cálmate, ya vamos a llegar

Kurt: ¿Qué me calme? ¡¿QUE ME CALME?! PISA ESE AAAAHHHHH MALDITO ACELERADOR

Blaine: Ok, ok, ya estamos aquí

Blaine corrió para que los atendieran, trajeron una silla de ruedas y llevaron en ella a Kurt. Toda la gente al verlo se asombraba por la enorme barriga que tenía

Kurt: ¿QUÉ MIRAN? ¿NUNCA HAN VISTO UN HOMBRE EMBARAZADO?

Blaine: Amor, creo que no mucha gente ha visto hombres embarazados y mucho menos con una enorme

Kurt: ¿ENORME QUÉ? ¡AAAAHHH!

Blaine: Nada, nada. Amor no siento mis dedos

Kurt: ¡AAAAH!

Con cada contracción que venía Kurt apretaba la mano de Blaine, traspasándole un poco de su dolor. Llegaron al mesón de informaciones.

Blaine: ¿La Doctora Collins?

Secretaria: La Doctora Collins ya no trabaja en esta clínica

Kurt: ¿CÓMO? ¡ES UNA BROMAAA AAAHH!

Blaine: Mi novio está en labor de parto, necesitamos a la doctora Collins

Secretaria: Lo siento señor, pero la doctora fue despedida

Blaine: ¿Despedida?

Secretaria: Así es

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Secretaria: Muchos pacientes se quejaron por la incompetencia de la doctora. Por lo que tengo entendido ella nunca se graduó de la escuela de medicina, solo hizo algún curso un par de meses, falsificó unos papeles y gracias consiguió el empleo

Kurt: ¡MIS HIJOS VAN A NACER, NECESITO AAAAAH A LA DOCTORA!

Secretaria: Lo siento, pero está la Doctora Lynn. Deben llenar estas formas antes de proceder

Kurt: ¿ES UNA BROMA? YA NO PUEDO ESPERAR AAAH BLAAAAINEE

Blaine: Si, mi novio tiene razón, pueden llevarlo y yo mientras completo las hojas

Kurt: ¡NOOO TU NO ME DEJAS SOLO!

Secretaria: Veré qué puedo hacer

Comenzó a teclear unas cosas en su computadora,

Kurt: AAAYY

Blaine: Amor, mi mano

Secretaria: Está bien, solo debe dejar un cheque en blanco, luego se lo devolvemos, es solo para un respaldo

Blaine: Ok ok

Una vez que la secretaria dejó que atendieran a Kurt, conocieron a la doctora Lynn, la cual leyó rápidamente el expediente de Kurt y su embarazo.

Doctora Lynn: Bien, veo que ustedes también tuvieron algunos problemas con la Doctora Collins

Blaine: Sí, ella no nos informó que mi novio esperaba octillizos

Doctora Lynn: Bueno, veamos, las contracciones ¿cada cuánto tiempo son?

Luego de las preguntas de rigor, la Doctora comprobó que todavía faltaba para que nacieran,

Doctora Lynn: Podríamos preparar la cesárea ahora mismo

Kurt: SIIII

Doctora Lynn: Las cesáreas son programadas, por lo que no debiese sentir contracciones, ¿la Doctora no les informó eso?

Blaine: No

Doctora Lynn: Claro, era de esperarse.

Kurt se encontraba en la sala de parto,

Kurt: Mi amor tengo miedo

Blaine: Tranquilo, nada malo va a pasar

El momento del parto llegó, Blaine le susurró cosas lindas al oído durante todo el proceso, cuando sacaron a los 8 bebés,

Doctora Lynn: Bueno… no sé cómo decirles esto

Blaine: ¿Qué sucede?

Kurt: ¿Hay algo mal con mis bebés?

Doctora Lynn: primero debe calmarse, acaba de tener a sus hijos, todavía no se ha terminado la cirugía

Kurt: ¡No me pida que me calme! ¡¿QUÉ PASA CON MIS HIJOS?!

* * *

Ayy, no me odien! Sé que me demoré una eternidad en actualizar jojo pero aquí estoy y bueno, sé que dije que sería un One Shot, pero ya lleva 3 capítulos y tengo algunas ideas más, así que no sé de cuántos capítulos será :S oops!

Ojalá les haya gustado :3

Nos leemos pronto.

Mayi.


	4. Chapter 4

Doctora Lynn: A ver… cómo les explico

Kurt: ¿Están… están… muer…

Doctora Lynn: ¡Por supuesto que no! Nacieron los 8

Kurt: ¿Entonces?

Blaine: Doctora puede dejar de divagar, nos está asustando

Doctora Lynn: Sí, lo siento. Lo que sucede es que este tipo de noticia se da a los pocos meses de embarazo, que es cuando se puede detectar, más o menos a los 3 meses. Además, de esta forma, los padres vienen más informados y más preparados, no se llevan una sorpresa al momento del parto

Kurt: No entiendo

Blaine: Ni yo

Doctora Lynn: Una de las niñas, viene con una copia extra del cromosoma 21

Blaine: ¿Y?

Doctora Lynn: Su hija tiene un trastorno genético, más conocido como Síndrome de Down

Kurt: ¿Qué? ¡No es posible!

Blaine: ¿Está segura? Tal vez es un error

Doctora: Lo siento, pero no existe error

Blaine: ¿Qué hay de los otros 7?

Doctora Lynn: Los revisaron uno por uno y los 7 están en perfectas condiciones. Los dejaré un momento, permiso

Una vez que la doctora salió,

Kurt: Es tu culpa

Blaine: ¿Mi culpa? ¿Por qué?

Kurt: ¡Tú y tus "genes Anderson"!

Blaine: ¡Tú los tenías dentro!

Kurt: La doctora dijo que era genético

Blaine: Sí claro, podría ser de tus genes

Kurt: No hay nada de malo con mis genes. Además en mi familia nadie tiene Síndrome de Down

Blaine se quedó callado,

Kurt: ¿Ves? ¡Es tú culpa!

Blaine: No, yo simplemente no lo sé si en mi familia hay alguien con esa enfermedad

En ese momento la Doctora iba entrando,

Doctora Lynn: Disculpen que los interrumpa, pero tener Síndrome de Down, no es una enfermedad sino más bien una condición. Creo que ambos necesitan informarse bien respecto al tema y no echarse la culpa entre ustedes. Su hija los necesita y sus otros 7 hijos también.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Blaine mirando el suelo y Kurt mirando hacia otro lado, ninguno dijo nada en un largo período de tiempo. La doctora se aclaró la garganta,

Doctora Lynn: ¿Quieren ver a sus hijos?

Blaine: Sí

Doctora Lynn: ¿Qué hay de ti Kurt?

Kurt: Este… si claro

Blaine lo miró confundido, pero no le dio importancia, se dirigió al cuarto donde se encontraban… ¿solo 7? ¿Por qué faltaba uno?

Blaine: Doctora hay solo 7

Doctora Lynn: Sí, lo que sucede es que la niña que nació con Síndrome de Down, debe estar en una incubadora en cuidados intensivos, lo siento señor Anderson, pero su hija tiene una anomalía cardiaca.

Blaine: ¿Mi hija tiene problemas al corazón?

Doctora Lynn: Sí y habrá que operarla con urgencia. No se asuste, es normal en estos casos y lo mejor es hacer las cosas lo antes posible

Blaine: Está bien, solo quiero lo mejor para mi hija ¿Puedo verla?

Doctora Lynn: Por supuesto, primero deberá tomar las precauciones necesarias, acompáñeme.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza,

Doctora Lynn: Su hija está muy indefensa, por lo que no debe pegarse ningún virus, por eso se toman ciertas medidas de precaución, tampoco podrá tocarla directamente

Siguieron caminando por el pasillo donde Blaine se desinfectó las manos, a pesar de que usaría guantes, mascarilla, gorro, y una bata. Pronto llegaron a la habitación donde se encontraba la pequeña,

Doctora Lynn: ¿Cómo la llamarán?

Blaine: No hemos pensado en eso. Mi novio está un poco reacio con la noticia, todavía no lo acepta, pero a mí me gusta Lilly. Así quiero que se llame

Doctora Lynn: Es un lindo nombre. Mire, yo de verdad lo siento mucho, pero no me malinterprete, yo no lo siento porque su hija tenga Síndrome de Down, yo lo siento porque no se lo avisaron a tiempo para que tomaran esta noticia con calma y se informaran del tema. Sé que su novio acaba de dar a luz y fue muy sorpresiva la noticia, pero no deben culparse entre ustedes, eso no les hace bien, y tampoco a los bebés y mucho menos a Lilly que los necesita unidos para todo lo que se les viene

Blaine: ¿Vienen más cosas malas?

Doctora Lynn: Es por eso que deben informarse, pero Lilly casi no tiene defensas y cualquier virus podría contagiarla, no así los otros pequeños. Lo dejaré solo unos momentos, su novio ya debe estar en la otra habitación viendo a sus hijos

Blaine no dijo nada, se quedó mirando la incubadora donde se encontraba su pequeña Lilly tan indefensa, absorto en sus pensamientos, cuando el sonido de unas ruedas lo hizo salir del trance. Era Kurt que venía en una silla de ruedas,

Blaine: Kurt… ella es Lilly

Kurt: ¿Lilly?

Blaine: Espero que no te moleste que ya le haya colocado nombre, me adelanté sin consultarte

Kurt: No hay problema

Kurt se acercó más a verla,

Kurt: Oh…

Fue lo único que dijo y decidió salir de la habitación. Blaine se quedó un rato más hasta que volvió la doctora y le pidió amablemente que saliera porque ya llevaba mucho tiempo ahí. Se despidió de su hija y volvió a la habitación de Kurt.

Kurt: No puedo

Blaine: ¿Qué no puedes?

Kurt: No puedo Blaine, no estoy preparado para ella

Blaine: ¿De qué hablas?

Kurt: Lilly… yo no quiero una hija _enferma_

Blaine: Kurt todavía estás sorprendido por la noticia, no digas eso

Kurt: ¡Pero tú la viste!

Blaine: Sí y por eso te lo digo, no digas cosas de las que luego te arrepentirás

Kurt: ¡Maldigo el día en que quedé embarazado!

Blaine salió enojado de la habitación y se dirigió a donde se encontraban sus 7 hijos en perfectas condiciones. En ese momento las enfermeras estaban dándole de comer. Él quiso intentarlo y ahí se quedó ayudando a las enfermeras. Su madre llegó y fue a ver a Kurt, llevándose tremenda sorpresa de que su futuro yerno no quería a una de sus hijas. Tampoco los padres de Kurt lo entendían, Carole creía que se debía a algún síndrome post parto, pero Kurt era muy decidido y él no cambiaría de parecer.

Pasaron 3 días y les dieron de alta a Kurt y sus 7 hijos. Ya podían irse a casa, pero ¿a qué casa se irían? Kurt y Blaine esos 3 días, solo cruzaron unas pocas palabras, Kurt odiaba que lo trataran como loco, ¿por qué no podían aceptar que él no quería a su hij… le costaba incluso pensar que esa criatura era su hija, ¿por qué si había tenido 7 hijos sanos, ella había nacido así? La culpa lo estaba carcomiendo, pero se negaba a aceptarlo. Firmaron el alta, Blaine no dijo nada y Kurt no se atrevía a preguntarle si irían todos juntos a su casa.

Kurt: Me iré a casa de mis padres

Dijo de pronto Kurt,

Blaine: Como quieras, pero no te llevas a los niños

Subieron al auto, Helena y Rachel llevaban a los niños en el asiento trasero. Kurt no tomó a ninguno, tampoco en la clínica, solo los observaba cuando nadie lo veía, tampoco les dio de comer. Cuando alguna enfermera iba a avisarle que era la hora de comer de los pequeños, él se hacía el dormido o fingía dolor de cabeza.

Todo el camino a casa de sus padres hubo un incómodo silencio, Helena no le dirigía la palabra tampoco y Rachel se limitaba a ver los bebés. Nadie entendía la reacción de Kurt. Cuando llegaron,

Kurt: Eeeh… iré a _tu_ casa a ver a los niños…

Blaine: No te molestes

Blaine no entendía qué pasaba por la cabeza de Kurt, antes del parto estaban bien, ¡Maldita doctora Collins! Ni siquiera podía llamarla doctora, maldita, mil veces maldita, ¿por qué no le hizo caso a su mamá de consultar a otro doctor? Ya basta de culparse, pensó, pero ¡haría todo lo posible porque Collins pagara! Si debía ir a la cárcel esa tipa, que así fuera.

Kurt: Adiós Helena… Rachel….

No hubo respuesta,

Kurt: Adiós Blai…

No alcanzó a terminar porque el auto ya había arrancado. Sintió una punzada en el pecho, ¿qué estaba haciendo? El amor de su vida se había ido con sus 7 hijos a su casa y su otra hija se encontraba en una incubadora sola en una habitación de una clínica y él se alejaba, dejando a Blaine solo.

Movió la cabeza para eliminar esos pensamientos que lo estaban matando y entró a la casa de sus padres, donde 3 pares de ojos lo miraban con desaprobación. Ninguno se atrevió a decir nada y Kurt lo agradeció. Se dirigió a su cuarto, que hasta hace unos días compartía con Blaine. Todavía tenía su olor y algunas pertenencias de él se encontraban ahí. Se tiró en la cama cerrando los ojos. Necesitaba descansar y pensar con claridad las cosas ¿Qué iba hacer con su vida? Bueno, no estaba casado con Blaine, por lo que no existiría separación legal, pero todavía estaba el tema de los _hijos_.

Pasó 1 semana en la que Kurt y Blaine no se hablaron. Kurt no fue a visitarlos, ni tampoco sabía cómo se encontraban los niños, ni mucho menos Lilly.

Para Blaine la semana había sido un caos, pero no se encontraba solo, su mamá, Rachel y su tía Emma lo acompañaron esos días, ellas se quedaban con los niños cuando Blaine iba a visitar a Lilly.

La operación de Lilly se llevaría a cabo en dos días más, por lo tanto, Blaine que ya se había informado bastante de lo que significa tener Síndrome de Down, ya comprendía mejor y el doctor que operaría a Lilly era muy amable explicándole todo. Un día fueron a la cafetería y conversaron toda la tarde sin darse cuenta de cómo pasó el tiempo hasta que llamaron al doctor Ethan a pabellón. Era agradable conversar con él y se sentía cómodo sabiendo que sería él quien operara a su pequeña Lilly.

Al día siguiente, recordó que debía hablar con Kurt, hacerle saber que mañana operarían a su hija. Quizás, todos estos días lejos, lo habían hecho reflexionar y darse cuenta de que extrañaba a su familia.

Blaine: ¿Kurt podemos vernos?

Kurt: ¿Para qué?

Blaine: Debemos conversar de nuestros hijos. A Lilly la op…

Kurt: Estoy ocupado – lo interrumpió

Blaine: Ya veo

Blaine cortó la llamada y Kurt inmediatamente se sintió mal, así que lo llamó de vuelta,

Kurt: Está bien, veámonos

Acordaron juntarse en una cafetería, pero Blaine iba preparado, había hablado con Nick pidiéndole que lo contactara con la persona que los ayudó a hacer 'El Contrato' cuando Kurt fingió ser su novio. Ahora estaba pensando en un nuevo _contrato_, o más bien un acuerdo. No le tomó mucho tiempo y llegó puntual a juntarse con Kurt, que ya lo esperaba con una taza de café.

Blaine: Llegaste temprano

Kurt: Sí, mientras más rápido hablemos, más rápido me podré ir

Blaine notó que la actitud de Kurt no había cambiado en los días que no se habían visto

Blaine: Quiero que vuelvas a la casa

Kurt: No lo creo

Blaine: ¿Por qué no? Te necesito, ¡Los niños te necesitan!

Kurt: ¡Porque no quiero! ¡No estoy preparado para ser padre de siete niños!

Blaine: Ocho

Kurt: Siete

Blaine: No te olvides de Lilly, ¡mañana la operan del corazón!

Kurt: ¿Y qué quieres que haga? No soy doctor

Blaine: Kurt tú no eres así, ¿qué te sucede?

Kurt: ¿Por qué no puedes entender que no quiero una hija así?

Blaine: ¡Porque no hay elección! Kurt, ella nació así, ella no lo eligió. Si tan solo te informaras del tema como lo he hecho yo. Ethan me ha contado de muchos casos de Síndrome de Down

Kurt: ¿Quién es Ethan?

Blaine: El doctor de Lilly

Kurt: ¿Desde cuándo tanta confianza?

Blaine: Desde que mi novio decidió abandonarnos y él ha sido tan amable de contarme más acerca del tema

Kurt: ¿Ya tienes una relación con él? ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Blaine: ¡Por Dios! ¿Kurt te escuchas cuando hablas? ¡Mira lo que estás diciendo!

Kurt: ¿Eso era todo? Debo irme…

Blaine: ¿No volverás a casa?

Kurt: No

Blaine: ¿Qué hay de nuestros hijos?

Kurt: Has podido hacerte cargo de ellos estos días, podrás seguir haciéndolo

Blaine estaba perplejo, pero ya sospechaba a lo que se enfrentaría y él había tomado algunas medidas. Sacó un documento y lo dejó encima de la mesa en dirección a Kurt con un pluma.

Blaine: Será mejor que lo firmes

Kurt: ¿Qué es esto? ¿Estamos firmando un nuevo contrato?

Blaine: Piensa lo que quieras

Kurt: Hmmm

Comenzó a leer detalladamente dicho acuerdo,

Kurt: ¿No podré acercarme a la niña?

Blaine: No

Kurt: ¿Por qué haces esto?

Blaine: No me dejas otra opción

Kurt: Blaine…

Blaine: No Kurt, tú ya mencionaste que no te interesa tener una hija _enferma_, no querías tener que lidiar con eso. ¡DIOS! ¡Dijiste que estabas arrepentido de haberte quedado embarazado! ¿Cómo crees que me sentí después de escucharte decir eso? Pero no te preocupes, a los 7 podrás verlos 1 vez a la semana, si así lo quieres, pero a _ella_, no.

Kurt: Estás siendo injusto

Blaine: ¿Injusto? Créeme que estoy tratando de ser lo más justo posible, de no ser así, hubiese llevado este caso a la corte y no te dejarían ver a ninguno de ellos.

Kurt: Tú no me entiendes, la noticia me tomó por sorpresa, no sabía cómo afrontarla

Blaine: ¿Y tú crees que yo sí sabía cómo afrontar esa noticia? Pues te lo digo, no, no lo sabía y aún no lo sé, pero es mi hija y la amaré siempre y nunca renegaré de ella

Kurt: No me hagas esto

Blaine: Debiste medir tus palabras

Kurt: Pero…

Blaine: Dime Kurt, ¿realmente quieres ser parte de su vida? ¿Quieres intentarlo? Tal vez juntos podríamos ser más fuerte para ella, nuestros hijos nos necesitan, ¿Qué dices mi amor?

Kurt: Yo…

Blaine: Entiendo. Será mejor que firmes eso

Kurt: Blaine, espera. Dame tiempo

Blaine: Lo siento Kurt, pero mi hija no es una cosa que ves en la vitrina y no sabes si comprarlo o no porque no estás seguro si se verá bien con la decoración de la casa y será mejor que te des prisa, porque debo ir a ver a mi hija a la clínica

Kurt: ¿Qué hay de los otros? Podría cuidarlos mientras no estás

Blaine: No hace falta, mi mamá y Rachel los cuidan

Kurt: Pero también son mis hijos

Blaine: ¿Podrás cuidar a los 7? No creo que sea buena idea

Kurt: Pero tú lo has dicho, tu mamá y Rachel estarán, podría cuidarlos con ellas

Blaine: Mi madre no quiere verte y bueno Rachel…

Kurt: Lo sé, ayer estuvo en casa de mis padres y nunca me miró a la cara. Lo siento Blaine, esto no era lo que quería para cuando nacieran nuestros hijos

Blaine: Créeme, yo tampoco lo quería. Cuando la doctora nos dijo que nuestra Lilly venía con Síndrome de Down, el mundo se me cayó, temía lo peor, pero de algo sí estaba seguro… y es que nunca, óyeme bien, nunca dejaría a mi hija. Cuando la vi por primera vez, sentí unas enormes ganas de protegerla, acurrucarla en mis brazos y nunca soltarla. Se veía tan indefensa y tan hermosa, sé que tengo 7 hijos más, y es quizás un poco egoísta decir esto, pero Lilly es el bebé más hermoso que he visto. Ella tomó mi dedo índice y mi corazón se detuvo, ni siquiera puedo expresar con palabras cómo me sentí en ese momento

Tragó saliva,

Blaine: Pensé que tú te sentirías igual, que al verla no querrías dejarla nunca, pero no fue así. Verla solo aumentó tu miedo y la necesidad de alejarte de ella, pero ahora puedes estar tranquilo, ya no te molestaré más y mis hijos no serán un estorbo para ti, de esta forma podrás hacer lo que siempre has soñado. _Ser actor_.

Kurt no decía palabra alguna, sus ojos se aguaron. Lo que Blaine le dijo cuando vio a su hija lo hizo sentirse enfermo, ¿era un mal padre por tener miedo? Tal vez Blaine también tenía miedo, pero no lo demostraba a diferencia de él. Nunca le dijo a Blaine que él se sintió de igual forma cuando vio a Lilly, pero su ignorancia frente al tema lo asustó, tenía miedo incluso de tocarla por llegar a lastimarla. Se veía tan indefensa en esa incubadora. La primera noche fue hasta su habitación y sin que nadie lo viera, lloró. La pequeña Lilly se encontraba llena de tubos y máquinas que controlaban cada signo vital de la pequeña. Eso no era lo que él quería, no para su hija, pero por lo mismo, no podía verla así, no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

Blaine: ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a firmar o no?

Dudando tomó la pluma, firmar ese documento sería tan fácil ¿pero era realmente eso lo que quería?

* * *

No me gustó este capítulo u.u

Espero sus reviews para saber qué opinan de él.

Hasta la próxima :)

Mayi.

xoxo


End file.
